


Musica és

by Estel_Dunedain



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel_Dunedain/pseuds/Estel_Dunedain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic escrito para el concurso FQF del foro Drarry. Responde al reto de A-Lunatica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musica és

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A-Lunatica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A-Lunatica).



> Aclaremos un par de puntos, porque solo los dire esta vez:
> 
> 1.- Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen (desgraciadamente), son propiedad de la Rowling y la WB y otro monton de gente que no tienen ninguna relación conmigo.
> 
> 2.- Esto es Slash. Traducción: Relaciones chico/chico. Si no te gusta bien puedes irte, la puerta está abierta. Procura cerrarla bien para que no se salga el aire acondicionado.
> 
> Este es un fic de 5 capitulos y respetará, en la medida de lo posible, los 7 libros excluyendo claro está, ese supuesto epilogo que no he leido nunca.
> 
> El titulo del fic viene por la canción Musica és de Eros Ramazzotti _"...es volver al ayer, es la magia que siento. Música, de dónde sales de dentro de mí, es parte de mí, la siento en mí, es música es la ayuda que te falta, cuando me siento solo es una amiga que me acompaña..." _
> 
> Los fragmentos en ingles de este cap. pertenecen a la cancion I´m Still Here de Goo Goo Dolls.
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a Maggy por jalarme las orejas cuando sentia que esto me sobrepasaba y ayudarme con la creación de este fic, y a Monsha por corregir mis desvarios, mis horrores ortograficos, por apoyarme, animarme, e inspirarme. No hubiese podido conseguir mejor beta xD

Hay dos cosas que Harry odia por encima de todo, incluso más que a los mortífagos y los años de guerra: Ser el centro de atención y el silencio. Y para evitar toda la basura de ser famoso y la nueva mascota del ministerio, busco refugio en una cabaña perdida en el condado de Clare, Irlanda. Se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca del pueblo como para ir en bicicleta y lo suficientemente lejos como para mantener su privacidad.

Pero el silencio.

Es en una casa que no tiene recuerdos donde al fin encontró la soledad que buscaba, en donde dejó de ser _el jodido niño que vivió y venció_ para ser solo Harry, pero a pesar de los años transcurridos, el silencio aun lo ensordece. Cuando la ausencia de sonidos se hace clara, en su cabeza resuenan los gritos de los heridos, de los torturados; puede escuchar, como si estuviese a su lado, el grito de Percy al ver a su hermano muerto, los lloros de Molly, las lagrimas de miles de personas que perdieron a un ser querido en una batalla que se le antoja tan inútil, tan sin sentido. A veces, Harry jura que percibe el hedor de las heces y el orine de los muertos, que puede paladear el sabor dulzón de la sangre y el metálico del miedo, así que corre, corre hasta que sus pulmones lo amenazan con estallar, hasta que sus piernas se desmayan por el esfuerzo, hasta que parece que respirar va a matarlo y que, por fin, va a sumergirse en el olvido. Cuando al fin se levanta, generalmente en la costa, bañado en agua salada, no lo hace por el frio o la humedad, sino porque lo despierta el ruido que hacen los silencios.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aun hoy, Harry puede recordar con exactitud la primera vez que lo escuchó. No el día o la hora, pero puede recrear la tormenta que azotaba sus ventanas, el frio que le calaba en los huesos, el cansancio que le entumecía los músculos y, sobre todas las cosas la voz, una voz ronca y suave, melancólica, que pedía ser reafirmado en un mundo en que todo se caía a pedazos.

_Can you help me be a man? _El hombre que algún día pudo ser y no fue, el que se vio obligado a madurar a marchas forzadas

_They can't break me as long as I know who I am _¿pero sabe quién es? No solo un nombre, no una cara, no un reflejo borroso en los cristales de un espejo roto

_They can't tell me who to be cause I'm not what they see_ Ellos no saben quién es, él no sabe quién es ¿alguien le dará la respuesta algún día?

_I'm the one cause I'm still here, I'm still here, I'm still here, I'm still here_ Y seguirá hasta conseguir respuestas, aunque estas no sean las que quiere escuchar.

o.o.o.o.o.

Tardó un par de días en saber quien era el dueño de esa melodiosa voz que hablaba de promesas y apuestas. Rotas las primeras, perdidas las segundas. D`Luc. Solo un nombre y un rostro en penumbras donde lo único visible eran los ojos, grises en la carátula blanquinegra de un CD perdido, anónimo entre tantos otros. Una simple dedicatoria _Para P. Por no dejarme caer._ Y Harry se pregunta qué se sentirá el ser sostenido, el que alguien evite que te des de bruces contra el suelo. Cómo será que le protejan y no ser el protector, dejar que los demás luchen contra sus demonios, mientras es sumergido en las aguas del olvido.

Escuchó su voz día y noche, hasta saberse de memoria las canciones, tanto que en sueños las escuchaba e incluso entre la multitud podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarla perfecta, siempre perfecta en su melancolía, que se volvía la punzada nostalgia por algo hermoso que creía poseer y se ha desmoronado entre sus dedos, desgastado por el tiempo.

Buscó en Internet y en los medios todo lo que pudo, que no fue mucho. De él solo se sabía el nombre, que era británico y que había aparecido de la nada; muchos decían que debía de ser modelo, con esos ojos azules y el pelo rubio largo hasta los hombros, la mandíbula firme y una nariz ligeramente redondeada. No se sabia su nombre real, su fecha de nacimiento, de que parte de Inglaterra venia, no se sabia que le gustaba ni que no. Parecía que D´Luc sería un misterio difícil de desentrañar. Lo único que Harry supo fue que en tres meses pasaría una noche por Irlanda donde daría un unplugged privado. Fueron los tres meses más lentos de su vida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ahora está aquí, en The Shelbourne Hotel Dublín, con las manos ligeramente sudadas. El salón estaba ligeramente en penumbras, no había sillas o butacas, como había esperado, sino unos cómodos sillones ubicados en semicírculo frente a una pequeña tarima. Un par de camareros deambulaban ofreciendo champán y aperitivos a los que llegaban y más de uno le había dado miradas reprobatorias a su vestuario. Las luces fueron apagándose y esa fue la señal convenida para que tomasen asiento. Harry se ubicó en el centro de la segunda fila, mientras los rumores a su alrededor se fueron acallando.

En la oscuridad se oyó un arpegio de guitarra. Era un sonido melancólico, que evocaba al viento del otoño cuando en su soplo obliga a las hojas caídas a bailar una mórbida danza. Allí en la oscuridad Harry creyó oír el sonido directamente en su cabeza. Luego, una luz proveniente de arriba iluminó el escenario y en ese haz de luz apareció D´Luc vestido de negro. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el frente con los brazos flojos a los costados del cuerpo. En ese instante Harry pudo percibir la magia rodeándole y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que el chico que estaba en ese escenario llevaba un glamour. Por un momento quiso forzar su vista, averiguar quien era realmente D´Luc, pero al instante siguiente se detuvo. Él sabia quien era D´Luc, lo había conocido a través de sus canciones, que parecían dedicadas solo a él. Había conocido de su dolor, de su tristeza, de su soledad. Sabía mejor que nadie que a veces necesitabas una máscara para protegerte del mundo y ¿quién era él para quitarle a D´Luc la suya?

D´Luc comenzó a cantar y a alzar lentamente el rostro. La seducción que ejercía su voz ronca dejó a un lado a la música. La delicadeza y la solidez con que ese hombre sabía comunicar dejaron a Harry helado. No era ni de lejos comparable al CD. Era una música triste, tenue, evocadora, de una melancolía que quitaba el aliento, sufrimientos agudos que solo pedían ser olvidados. Era una música sin memoria que la memoria desea para dejar de existir.

Sus ojos recorrieron el salón y se detuvieron en Harry. Fue un ligero parpadeo, apenas una inspiración, pero Harry supo que lo había reconocido, sonrió ligeramente y arrellanándose en el sillón se dejó llevar por la melodía.

La canción que siguió hablaba de luz y oscuridad, la nostalgia y el orgullo, la sensación desesperada del adiós tras una elección sin posibilidad de regreso. Expresaba el dolor del mal y el alivio de su cura.

El concierto continuó y terminó, pero durante todo ese tiempo Harry no logró por un instante librarse de la fascinación provocada por un artista que parecía estar en todas partes. Recibió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza los aplausos. Luego como suele ocurrir, la magia terminó cuando la música cesó. Se encendieron las luces, aunque tenuemente, y los espectadores corrieron a reunirse con el cantante que tanta admiración despertaba. Harry tomó una copa que un camarero le ofrecía, mas para tener algo en las manos que por cualquier otra cosa, y alejándose del tumulto se dirigió a las ventanas. Las luces de Dublín le recordaron Londres.


End file.
